


Sesshomaru's Pet

by Wicked_Wiccan



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked_Wiccan/pseuds/Wicked_Wiccan
Summary: hard dom, cum play, degradation, impact, choking, pet play
Relationships: Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Sesshomaru's Pet

I rested on my hands and knees before my Master, supporting his feet on my back. Long, red welts stood in stark relief on my ass, each one a lesson in obedience. I wore no more clothing than a black leather collar wrapped around my throat, the leash for which was held in my Master’s hand. My arm shook with fatigue, causing me to dip slightly. The leash was sharply tugged and a brief whistle ripped through the air before the cane sharply struck me again. I knew I’d be too bruised to sit comfortably tomorrow.

The feet were removed from my back and my Master grasped my chin to force me to look into his cold, golden eyes. “Are you unable to continue, whore?” he asked.

I dropped my gaze and nodded. I’d been acting as a footstool for him for an hour at that point. “I’m sorry, Lord Sesshomaru. I’ll do better next time.”

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. “Before I allow you to rise, you will earn it by servicing me. Take me into your mouth.” 

I looked up at him, remembering not to look at his eyes because I had not been given permission, but gazed upon his beautiful face in my peripheral vision. “Of course, my lord. Thank you.” 

He made no motion to expose himself to me as the act was entirely my responsibility from start to finish. I nuzzled his partially-erect cock through his pants as I undid the button and the zipper. A small, hitched breath escaped him. I pulled his member out and licked it reverently, trying to lubricate it some before I put it entirely in my mouth. Once I’d gone from the base to the tip, I dipped the head into my mouth, then made the descent back again. 

“Are you afraid of it?” he asked me, gripping my hair at the back of my head. “You’ve never had a problem before, but you seem almost tentative.”

“I’m not afraid, Master. I just want to prolong your pleasure.”

“When I say to do something,” he growled, “you’ll do it. I said to take me into your mouth, not to lick me like a slobbering dog.” 

My Master pulled my hair, forcing his cock into my mouth. I hummed my assent as he pushed himself entirely into my mouth with one thrust, making me gag. I maintained my composure and took over the responsibility from him, doing what I’d been told without his continued assistance. He relaxed into his chair again, his breathing becoming thicker and more desperate. He pulled my hair out of my face so he could watch his length entering my mouth. Slowly, I began to taste his pre-cum mixing with my saliva. I thought briefly of what bliss it would be to always have my mouth taste of his cum. This thought spurred me to suck and lick his cock with increased vigor.

Sesshomaru moaned loudly and bucked up into my mouth. The sound of his moan prompted a matching response from me, which lightly vibrated him in the back of my throat. I could feel myself getting wet and wiggled to try to get some friction on my clit. My Master grasped my hair and pulled me off of him, then smacked my ass with the cane, making me yelp.

“What are you here for, slut?” he asked, pulling my hair so hard I worried some would come out in his hand.

“I’m here to please you. I  _ exist _ to please you,” I whined. 

“Here’s what will please me: No one will touch you until I do. That includes you. You will have no relief that I do not provide to you.” My Master grasped my throat with a long, slender hand and leaned forward to bite my neck fiercely. “Am I understood or do I need to retrain you to obey?” he growled in my ear.

I whimpered. “No, Lord Sesshomaru. I understand. I’m sorry to have angered you.”

He pushed me away with the hand on my throat. “Now get back to work.”

“Thank you, my lord,” I whispered before sucking him down again. 

“Fuck, Hotaru,” he grunted. “Your mouth feels so good.” 

I moaned around him. As much as I loved him controlling and degrading me, there was something incomparably sexy about him telling me how much he was enjoying my body. I gently massaged his balls in my hand, sucking even harder at the same time.

With a strained voice, he warned, “Don’t you dare swallow. Keep it in your mouth.” I closed off my throat as he came in my mouth, crying out and grasping my hair to keep me on him until he’d finished. I sucked a bit after he’d stopped ejaculating to make sure I got everything he had to offer. Then, mouth full of cum, I backed up and bowed to the floor before him.

“You don’t deserve my seed, you filthy human,” he explained. “Open your mouth so I can watch you waste it on the floor. Better there than in your mouth.”

I nodded and opened my mouth, letting his cum fall out of my mouth. I watched it pool on the floor, mixing with the wetness that had dripped out of me. A string of saliva and cum connected me to the puddle. 

Sesshomaru pushed my face to the floor. “You’re disgusting,” he spat. “Now that it’s been soiled on the floor, you may have it. Lick my seed from the floor. Do not leave a single drop.” I began to lap at the puddle, but jumped as the cane came down on my ass. “Are you forgetting something, whore? You should thank me for allowing you to drink my cum.”

“Of course, my lord. Thank you for blessing me with your seed. Please allow me to retrieve it.” He nodded, trying to hide a smirk in favor of his usual stoic demeanor. I leaned down and slurped his cum off the floor, then licked until I was certain I had it all. I looked up to him, smiling proudly.

He gave me the slightest smile and petted my hair. “That’s a good pet. You did well. But you aren’t done.” I furrowed my brows in confusion. I was certain I’d cleaned up the floor, but waited to hear what he was going to say. “Shall we use the bed,” he asked as he removed his pants, “or shall I fuck you on the floor like the rutting animal you are?”

I had to try so hard not to clench my legs together, I was so aroused. My head dipped and I stared at the floor to clear my head enough to speak to answer him. “I’d defer to you, but, since you’ve asked, Master, I don’t believe I deserve to be on your bed.”

“Good answer,” he praised. He reached out as if to stroke my face, but instead slapped me roughly across the cheek. “I’m glad you know your place.”

“Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru.” I could feel his handprint swelling. I hoped that it would bruise. Few things pleased me as much as having his marks on me for days after.

“Get your ass in the air,” he ordered. I complied and felt his slender hand smack my ass on top of my welts. “Tell me who owns this body.”

“You do, Lord Sesshomaru. All of me belongs to you.” 

He pulled air in through his teeth in a hissing noise, rubbing his hand over my welts in comforting circles. “Yes. As little as you deserve it, you’re my pet and I’ll do whatever I want with you.” I felt him rubbing his hard member on me, already thrusting slightly against my flesh. “Tell me how much you want me to enter you.”

“I want your cock inside of me more than anything. I can barely breathe for how much I need it.” I pressed myself against him.

He smacked my ass again. “Hungry little bitch, aren’t you?” he asked. “You’ll get it when I decide to give it to you and not a moment sooner.”

He entered me slowly, letting me get accustomed to his size. Despite all of his insistence that I was of little consequence to him, he’d always been very insistent on making sure I wasn’t harmed. I’d asked him about it once and he’d grumbled something about not being able to keep using me if he broke me.

After he’d made his way entirely within me, he changed his pace and began thrusting into me roughly. I let out screams of pleasure, letting the pain temper the ecstasy. My Master grasped my collar from the back and pulled, choking me with every penetration. My tongue lolled from my mouth as I panted for breath.

Sesshomaru pulled me up with the collar to press me against his body. His teeth clamped down on my shoulder while his long, white hair tickled my skin. His hands gripped my breasts, claws digging into the flesh. “Good pet,” he mumbled almost to himself. One hand stroked down my body and he put his fingers to my clit, rubbing in tight circles. “You’ve behaved so well today.”

I screamed as I reached my peak. “Please Master, I’m going to cum,” I whined.

He removed his hand from my clit but increased his pace pumping within me. “You’re  _ going  _ to cum?” he growled, giving me a chance to figure out what mistake I’d made.

“I want to cum, please, my lord! I don’t do anything without your permission.”

He squeezed both of my nipples roughly, sending shockwaves across my body. Nuzzling into my neck and taking another nip, he whispered, “That’s right.” He put his fingers back to my clit and humped me with abandon. I screamed loudly and began babbling pleas to be allowed to orgasm. Not doing so was becoming steadily more difficult and I didn’t know if I could handle the punishment for that level of disobedience. Sesshomaru licked up my neck. “Cum for me, Hotaru. Right now, my precious whore.”

I felt my orgasm rip through me. My hands clawed at my legs for want of something to do. My head dipped back, giving Sesshomaru room to suck on my neck vigorously. He grasped me tighter as my whole body shook and his fingers kept working my clitoris. 

As I came down from my high, he withdrew from me, flipped me around, and tossed me to the floor. He stroked himself above me and almost immediately shot his seed all over my face and chest. He squeezed the last of his semen out onto my belly. “Clean yourself up,” he commanded. “And look in my eyes while you do it. Filthy human slut.”

Leaning up on one elbow, I watched his eyes sparkle as I used my hand to wipe his cum off of my skin, then licked it from my palm. He grinned wickedly when I sucked the remainder off of my fingers one at a time. As he knelt on top of me, his hand reached out and stroked my hair. “That’s my lovely little pet,” he cooed. “So obedient and lewd.”

“Only for you, my Master. You’re the only one who gets me to act this way.” I leaned into his hand, which moved down to gently caress my face.

“As it should be.” He pulled my chin up so he could observe me. “You should bathe. You’re soiled.” I rose and bowed for him to remove my collar for bathing before doing as I was told.


End file.
